ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Draven St. Germain
Draven St. Germain (24) is the ring name of professional wrestler Edward Ed Michaels working under the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance Banner. He is known for interesting promos that differ in style than many others. His ring work is solid and is capable of putting on displays of technical clinics and adopting some more new age material to his arsenal. He works under an occult gimmick placing him at the head of a dark cult. Early career 18-24 Draven worked as a job guy in many small promotions and used to enhance other talent. He worked under many names and gimmicks but never really found his niche in the market. At age 20 he used a contact from local Washington DC promoter Larry Dunn to get booked over in Japan in the All Japan Pro Wrestling promotion and trained in the All Japan Dojo. The Draven St. Germain gimmick was born after being inspired by Keiji Mutoh's, The Great Muta, gimmick and was developed into a dark side warrior. Due to popularity the gimmick was wanted by New Japan Pro Wrestling and Draven St. Germain began working for NJPW being booked as a supplement to heel main eventers. He received an IWGP Heavyweight championship opportunity after winning a Korakuen Hall tournament. Draven lost the match to Champion Keiji Mutoh but after the 44 minute match Draven was given a standing ovation and battled with Shinsuke Nakamura over the number one contendership. Draven eventually grew wary of the way he was booked and realized he would never be champion so he entertained offers beginning in the summer of 2008. FWA CEO Matthew Robinson had received notice of the young talent. Robinson signed him and Draven was brought to America with a revamped character. FWA Draven soon appeared in the FWA, Fantasy Wrestling Alliance, claiming vengeance for being jobbed out in the past. He was centered at the head of a cult that he led. While this was never fully explored and partially dropped from the character he got an early push. He debuted at the FWA's Third Anniversary show in a dark match against Dave McIntyre. The match was even throughout with Dave getting the win. Draven took his act to the weekly undercard show SMASH where he feuded with McIntyre. Departure Draven reportedly departed the FWA due to a suggested gimmick change from FWA CEO Matthew Robinson. Draven left and produced a music video for himself. The venture failed and he was soon on the market. Despite an agreement with the Impact Wrestling Alliance to join he soon returned to FWA. FWA (Second Run) Draven St. Germain recently signed a deal with the FWA to bring him back into the company. CEO Matthew Robinson has always been high up on Draven and sees him as a future player in the FWA. His return at FWA's Betrayal PPV was a complete success as he went over Doomsday with little difficult. Draven floated around racking up victories on the CrossFire Brand until a run-in with Andrew Johnson and Dan Ward caused a rivalry to begin between the lone Draven and Aut Pax Aut Bellum. Draven and Aut Pax Aut Bellum have slowly been building but has been put on the back burner due to Back In Business coming up and APAB having an FWA Tag Team Title shot. Sadly, Draven has been left off the BIB card so far without any indication what plans are for him. After the Back in Business IV PPV, Draven continued a rivalry with the FWA Tag Team champions Aut Pax Aut Bellum, a tag team championship match was announced for the may Payback PPV, however, the match did not take place and Draven was put in a 4 corner match for the FWA X-Division Championship. FWA X-Division Draven at this time ditched his face paint and alter himself a little bit.Draven's participation in the FWA X-Division was limited before the PayBack PPV, but afterwards, Draven St. Germain became increasingly associated with the FWA's X-Division and not too long afterwards found himself in a feud with FWA X-Division Champion Devin Golden. The feud revolved around Draven St. Germain claiming (after a title match where both men pinned each other simultaneously) that he was the true X-Division champion and began carrying around his own championship belt. Draven claimed there was a conspiracy against him and that this conspiracy was propping Devin Golden up on a mantle. The feud came to a head in a Tapei Deathmatch at Red White and Bruised, where both men put on a MOTYC and a match that was heralded as bringing the X-Division back to the forefront of the FWA. The feud continued on until the Mile High PPV, where Devin beat Draven one last time in an Ambulance match. Draven then went on hiatus. Voyage to Japan After the end of the Devin Golden feud, Draven went on a two month tour of Japan where he worked for the first time for the Pro Wrestling NOAH promotion. Many rumors came out about Germain's contract status, he said he was going to let his contract expire, CEO Matthew Robinson said Germain's contract expired the night of the Mile High PPV. However, Germain's name was never removed from the FWA roster, nor was he officially released. It seems he may have planned on quitting, but signed a new contract instead. His tour of Japan is nothing out of the ordinary as he reportedly has a provision in his contract that allows him 2 months total out of every year to tour Japan. His time in Japan was productive, he wrestled the likes of Mohammed Yone, Naomichi Marufuji, Kensuke Sasake, Katsuhiko Nakajima, and Go Shiozaki. He received a GHC Heavyweight title shot the last night of his tour, a great honor. Return to FWA and the formation of Moral Contradiction On the first Fight Night of 2010, Draven St. Germain appeared and confronted former nemesis Devin Golden and after a few words it appeared an alliance was formed, but little is known thus far about the pending partnership.... Accomplishments FWA 2009 Feud of the Year- Draven St. Germain and Devin Golden FWA 2009 Match of the Year Canidate- Draven St. Germain vs. Devin Golden: Tapei Deathmatch FWA X-Division Champion* IWGP Tag Team Champion *Self Proclaimed Category:Wrestlers Category:FWA Wrestlers